netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Morgan Lovestone/Arcade
Hallowteens Rival Match Elphaba Witcher * Morgan: '''And you are? * '''Elphaba: '''Oh! Hehehehe~ just what I was looking for! * '''Morgan: '''What is this now? Is that a broom under your dress or are you just happy to see me? * 'Elphaba: '''Why yes it…wait how dare you use such words to confuse me! Anyway so would you kindly let me have those horns. * '''Morgan: '*GIGGLES* you may not notice but I am clearly a woman. I don’t have the “horns” you are looking for. * 'Elphaba: '''What is that supposed to…grr you did it again! That is not what I meant! I mean the two horns on your head! * '''Morgan: '''You must want them real bad, you turning horny on me? * '''Elphaba: '''Grrr that’s it! No more talking! I’ll just kill you and be done one step closer of completing my newest recipe! * '''Morgan: '''No more talking? How boring, I love it when it gets loud! Bram Renfield * '''Morgan: '''I can see you eyeing me sweetie. * '''Bram: '''I will not deny that. You another vampire? * '''Morgan: '''Sorry sugar but you are wrong. I my dear am a Succubus. * '''Bram: '''Ah, a succubus you say? Seductive creatures you are, this is irony to me here. * '''Morgan: '''Why would you say that handsome? * '''Bram: '''Hehehe…because I’m the one that usually charms the female gender to have my way of them and bite into their neck. * '''Morgan: '''Bite into the neck? Oh you naughty boy.~ * '''Bram: '''Not in that way, I do it to feast on the blood like how you feast in lust. And with such a beauty like you I cannot wait to suck the blood out of your lovely throat. * '''Morgan: '*Giggles* my blood won’t be the only thing I’ll allow you to “suck”. * '''Bram: '''You are one cheeky mistress aren’t you? * '''Morgan: '''Oh yes…but I won’t do it with you. * '''Bram: '''And why is that? * '''Morgan: '''Simple, you are not the “loved one” I search for. To me you are jus too perfect to be the one I seek. In fact even if we did get together…I would dispose of you in the morning. * '''Bram: '''What a pity…I would have enjoyed keeping you company. * '''Morgan: '''In bed you mean? Sorry honey but you need to find some new “pillows” to sleep on at night. But do not worry, I’ll still play rough with you! Boss Fight Sub-Boss '''Morgan is at the gates of Wiseman’s Fortress * Morgan: Oh Wiseman!~ Nobody is here, only me! So be a dear and open the door, I didn’t come all this way for nothing you know. The gates open up revealing Wiseman * Wiseman: '''I see what you are plotting, succubus. Your tricks will not work on me! * '''Morgan: '''I may be a succubus but I won’t try to have my way with an old man like yourself. * '''Wiseman: '''If that is not your intention then why have you come? * '''Morgan: '''Simple, to give you my gratitude. * '''Wiseman: '''What? * '''Morgan: '''I may not remember who I once was but I do recall that before I was a sniffling shy coward of a girl but thanks to your “curse” I am confident and determined! I cannot thank you enough. * '''Wiseman: '''You were once “Sniffling shy coward”? I should have known. * '''Morgan: '''What? * '''Wiseman: '''You “humans” act all high and mighty with your opinions and judgement but once they are reduced to being weaklings they all become cowards demanding help! * '''Morgan: '''I don’t get what you are on abou- * '''Wiseman: '''And you…you started off as a weakling but when my curse on your gave you power you changed your ways! Goes to show that humans become power hungry and selfish once they are in full power! * '''Morgan: '''I think someone needs to be put into a home, besides is it selfish to find a “loved one”? * '''Wiseman: '''What would YOU know about love? A monster cannot love! They only hate! They are heartless beings! * '''Morgan: '''A bit hypocritical of you, you have transformed some innocent humans in the “monsters” you believe they are. That makes you heartless yourself. * '''Wiseman: '''How dare you! I am casting judgement! * '''Morgan: '''Since are obviously heartless…I guess you won’t be needing that thing in your chest anymore. Final Boss '''Wiseman is on the floor defeated while Morgan stands over him * Morgan: It was fun but I need to depart. My loved one waits for me. * Wiseman: Foolish being…you won’t ever escape. * Morgan: I beg your pardon? * Wiseman: You think I was an old fool asking you too to seek me and finish me so you can be free? That I would give advice to bloodthirsty monsters like you? That I would make you do all this endless slaughter so you could be free! * Morgan: It’s not fair if keep a girl in suspense, spill the beans. * Wiseman: All the blood you spilled was all used for a ritual…its ingredients are the life force and blood of the strongest monsters…including you. * Morgan: You used me as bait? How naughty. * Wiseman: Oh yes…the last ingredient was the blood and lifeforce of the strongest one…being you, but much to my dismay defeated me……I will surrender my life… Morgan goes in for the kill…. * Wiseman: BUT NOT BEFORE I GIVE MY REMAINING LIFEFORCE TO THE RITUAL! In that moment Wiseman uses up all his life force for the ritual * Morgan: '''Huh? * '''Wiseman: It’s a shame that I can’t live to see him…punish the rest of you for your sins…only he can open the gate once defeated…but with my lifeforce and the others he is unstoppable…go Daemon Inferna…punish those who wrong you and your mother….my son… Wiseman dies and becomes ash before suddenly the demon called “Daemon Inferna” rises from a red crack underneath the ritual stone. * Morgan: Oh my. * Daemon: Human Kind...Human Kind is not human…Human Kind has their own monsters…they make monsters…they are monsters…cruelty, greed, madness and hatred…are emotions said to be used by monsters…but those monsters are human…this world….is already filled with disgusting monsters…and now...I shall destroy every single one. Hidden Boss (Bonus Fight) Morgan walks up to the fortress, only to find it wide open. * Morgan: '''Ah, the wide open behind in gate, i can wait to leave!~ '''Morgan then walks in to see the man himself Wiseman kneeling on the ground in defeat, looking upset. * Morgan: '''You still alive? '''Suddenly Wiseman drops dead * Morgan: 'Oh dear, he wasn't. * '???: '''Hehehehehe…hahahaha '''Suddenly from the shadows Samuel appears * Samuel: 'He is. Acrossing him i manipulated him as hated durring that he turn on curse into monsters so i can take over the world. * '''Morgan: '''You know him? * '''Samuel: '''Yes, i was old friend of him, we was. * '''Morgan: '''So it wasn't idea is it? Does mean like that? * '''Samuel: '''Off course! And you just a formely nerdy girl before you been curse. * '''Morgan: '"gasp" How dare you to speak to me!! * '''Samuel: '''And if does ca- Wait, you are the succubus? * '''Morgan: '''You are correct, im the hottest succubus in my life, i could be better and ever! * '''Samuel: '''If seens, you just a sexual character, GRRR! I don't thing reminds be sex in this Halloween! Ending '''Pic of Morgan flying above Wisemans’ fortress and heads towards the gates of BlackHallow. * Morgan: '''Yes...oh yes I am finally free that cursed village! Now I can finally find my loved one who is out there somewhere! '''Pic of Morgan flying over British town * Morgan: But there are so many men in this town…I obviously cannot go out in public and try to have my way with every man I see…it would be very naughty and forward of me but I am not silly. Humans have these laws and tastes and I need to play by their rules without having being discovered…I need to find someplace to fit in. Pic of Morgan seeing a strip club below her * Morgan: And I know just to go…I just need to charm the manager and he’ll let me in without question…Halloween edition you say? I would fit in no problem! Pic of Morgan suddenly inside the club, pole dancing while other woman in the background dressed in revealing Halloween costumes are doing the same. Morgan is the most surrounded by men. * Morgan: '''Look at all the boys around here…any one of them could be my loved one. '''Pic of Morgan leaning her head towards one of the young men. * Morgan: '''Think I’ll start with this cutie, he is cute… '''Pic of Morgan and the young man going into his “private room”. * Morgan: '''He’s forward…he’s charming…he’s perfect… '''Pic of Morgan lying on the young man on the bed. * Morgan: '''He is….TOO perfect. '''Screen fades black as the muffled screams off the young man are heard while sounds of slashing are heard while Morgan covers up his screams by moaning and pretending to be in the middle of love. Pic of Morgan leaving the bedroom via window and going back to the strip club. * Morgan: '''That wasn’t my loved one…oh well…one down…like a thousand and million to go before finding him. '''Pic of Morgan doing pole dancing again. * '''Morgan: '''Happy Halloween!~ Category:Character Subpages